wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patchwerk
Patchwerk is the first boss of the Construct Quarter in the Raid Dungeon Naxxramas. He is typically seen as a gear-check, and is a prime example of a tank and spank fight. The tank should be the first to engage Patchwerk who will then aggro to the tank and cannot be pulled off by any other player, unless the Tank dies. You must clear Patchwerk's entire room or else Patchwerk will aggro all other mobs onto you when you pull him (confirmed on 10-man). Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Behold, Patchwerk. When word of his existence first reached the ears of the Brotherhood, none believed the tales of an abomination with such immense speed and strength. Fewer still believed it when he fell the first time..." 25-man Abilities Patchwerk has approximately 13,000,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 9,000. * Hateful Strike: :Patchwerk will use this ability at a 1 second frequency on the target in melee range with the highest HP who is also one of the top three on Patchwerk's aggro list. Cannot be used on the main tank unless there are no other targets. Does 53625 to 56375 raw physical damage which can mitigated by armour and parried/dodged. This is about 23,000 damage on a partially Naxxramas geared tank. This ability will add threat to the three most threatening on Patchwerk's aggro list.. * Frenzy: :At 5% HP Patchwerk will gain 25% increased Physical damage (including Hateful Strike) and 40% increased melee haste. * Berserk - After 5 minutes of combat Patchwerk will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1000%. 10-man Abilities Patchwerk has approximately 4,320,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 4,500. * Hateful Strike - Patchwerk will use this ability at a 1 second frequency on the target in melee range with the highest HP who is also one of the top two on Patchwerk's aggro list. Cannot be used on the main tank unless there are no other targets. Does 19975 to 27025 raw physical damage which can mitigated by armour and parried/dodged. This is about 7,000 damage on a partially Naxxramas geared tank. According to Elitistjerks.com this ability will add threat to the two most threatening on Patchwerk's aggro list though this is not confirmed. * Frenzy - At 5% HP Patchwerk will gain 25% increased Physical damage (including Hateful Strike) and 40% increased melee haste. * Berserk - After 6 minutes of combat Patchwerk will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1000%. 25-man Strategy This is an extremely simple encounter that will test your gear and the sheer numbers your raid can put out. You will need one main tank and 1-2 Hateful strike tanks. If one is used healing on Hateful strikes must be very quick, or he will 1-shot the highest melee on aggro. The main tank and the hateful tanks will run in first and will start taking massive damage immediately. Patchwerk will hateful strike the 2nd and 3rd players on his aggro list in melee range, starting with whichever has highest health. The hateful tank with most HP will therefore be hit the most. He will still melee the main tank, who will be first on aggro. At this point it is simply a test of killing Patchwerk before his berserk timer and keeping the tanks alive. You will need 36,111 raid DPS to do this. Patchwerk also does a soft enrage (Frenzy) at 5% health, this should only last a few seconds before he goes down. Quotes Aggro Patchwerk want to play. Aggro Kel'Thuzad make Patchwerk his avatar of war! Killing A Player No more play? Death What happened to... Patch... Acherus: The Ebon Hold * Patchwerk miss Naxxramas. Maybe kill you all fast so Patchwerk go home? * What... happen to-'' Loot Notes His name comes from "patchwork"; as an Abomination, he is a disgusting amalgamation of flesh, bones, meat, metal, and threads. The Avatar of War refers to the Everquest boss of the same name. The boss had a similar ability to Hateful Strike, in that it would unleash massive damage to the tank, that would have to be healed through. It was widely believed at the time that no player could possibly tank that. Unlike a number of other bosses in WotLK Naxx, Patchwerk's adds WILL engage if you try to pull him without clearing his room first. Videos 5FCj6PQmQSc Hi-res version and discussion External links *German Tactic by Riemu incl. Videos by Riemu, Gorgonnash EU Category:Abominations Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs